Derean
Derean’s Appearance Derean is a male Northern-descended Sergal, with civilized influences. He is 6 feet, 7 inches tall, and well-built from his constant times of hunting. He is covered in scars from his continuous hunting, and even his face bears some rather large scars. His fur is ice blue at the edges, and white in centered areas, with the standard fur pattern of other Northern Sergals. His eyes are grey, and his overall fur has started to pale an exceptional amount, as he is getting quite old. However, his muscles still remain, and he is surprisingly tough even for a Sergal, thanks to his favoring of a weaponless combat style when hunting the creatures of Tal. He wears fairly loose red clothes, with mismatched light armor pieces scattered over him to provide protection. He often has blades on his arms for weapons, along with his own version of brass knuckles-being more larger and covered in small spikes. His legs also have metal blades attached, and he occasionally uses a shotgun if he deems it necessary. Biography Derean of the now extinct Tribe Volkar is a rather isolated individual. His tribe was small, and had fled the North when General Rain took power. With Rain already pushing for the east, the tribe quickly left for the west, while staying away from the Sergals already there. Unfortunately, most of the tribe was still caught up in Rain’s massacre of the Western Sergals, leaving only one family to carry on the name. This was Derean’s family, and in the year RC 60, he was born. At this point, Rain had been defeated and was dead, but the tribe, or rather what was left of it still decided to remain isolated, with only a few members heading out to the Gold Ring before quickly coming back. Even so, the influences of the civilized world bled through, and soon enough they had new weapons, literacy, and a change in beliefs as they slowly lost their fear and respect of nature. So with Derean’s birth, more and more of the family left for the Gold Ring, and soon enough he was the only one remaining, isolated on the edge of the Nev Mountains. Much of his childhood was taken up by basic learning of literacy and heavy amounts of hunting. In this, he separated himself by quickly taking up hunts, and relying on sheer strength rather than weapons to take down rather deadly creatures. This was mostly limited to at most, weasels, as more dangerous creatures necessitated weapons or he would be facing his own death quite quickly, no matter how fierce he was. He also improvised constantly, due to how just unusual his style was even for Sergal. He limited even the usage of armor, keeping only pieces on to provide basic protection. He also did not use any shields, but he did learn how to use swords along with spears. This proved useful, as he was soon enough left to fend for himself, as despite the pack instincts of Sergals, they wanted to head to a civilized world, rather than remain in the edge of nowhere. Then in year RC 83, Derean found the egg of a Nevrean. With his limited knowledge of Nevreans, he raised the child that came out, naming him Phillip and giving him the last name of Volkar, so that as the last of the tribe, he could have somebody, even a Nevrean, carry it on. Himself having been raised in a fairly fierce environment, Derean quickly pushed the Nevrean to advance as much as possible, having him be more frontal and direct in his approach. Despite this, the male Nevrean’s optimism consistently shined, making the two cultures mesh into a rather unusual combination. Derean would constantly push Phillip to hunt more dangerous creatures, while feeding him an extremely protein-rich diet common to that of a Sergal. Thankfully, Derean was indeed a kindly Sergal at heart, and so Phillip was able to be raised without being crippled, or choking on a meat piece far too large for him. However, Derean was unable to bridle Phillip’s curiosity no matter how hard he tried, and soon enough the young Nevrean wanted to go to the Gold Ring with him. Derean grudgingly agreed, and it being the first time he visited the Gold Ring, they got lost a few times on the way. At the Gold Ring however, Derean realized the world was massive, and Phillip would want to explore it, no matter what. Thus, Derean let Phillip go off into the world, while resolving that he himself would still try to protect what would be essentially his only child. Thus, even as Phillip advances into the world, Derean follows closely behind, unbeknownst to his son. Personality and Characteristics Derean is kindly at heart, but fierce on the outside. He will stare down any other person, and with his impressive size, heavy muscles, and continuous line of scars, he is often able to do this. His endurance is admirable, like any other Sergal, though his strength is definitely above the average. With a focus on direct contact in combat, he enjoys his bare fists taking down foes, and primarily utilizes his custom brass knuckles along with leg/arm blades for when he uses weapons. He is fairly hostile to most, though his hidden kindness has resulted in fierce protection for his adoptive child. He is relatively passive otherwise, not being particularly curious nor carrying grudges just like other Sergals. He does indeed prefer fish, and attempts to collect it when possible, though due to his aggressiveness, he still will most likely end up hunting wild creatures. Occasionally, he will use a shotgun, though in recent times, he has become more prone to using it, as his son’s interest in firearms sparked his own. He does not do much outside of hunting and caring for his child, though as his son continually tries to learn more about the world, he has brought himself to learn more, if for nothing more than being able to keep up with his son. Derean is a passive, yet strong Sergal to most. But with his son, he is a passionate force who would do anything to keep his son safe, and in a strange manner, honor his lost tribe. Whether he is truly the last of his tribe though, is yet to be seen. Category:Character Category:Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male